Donna toki datte
by Hu Edith
Summary: It’s the start of a new year! Come, Nekozawa’s last curse may come true! Enter, actual gay host! Hello, livid ex-childhood friend! To calls against uniformity, cry Anticrist! Greetings to “The Last Duchess”! Sibling schemes! And of course...doki doki!
1. Preview

**PREVIEW**

**End of the Year: Curse of Nekozaki**

"It's so sad Kyoya," Tamaki Suoh sniffed. "Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai are leaving."

Kyoya Ohtori threw the blonde a look. He turned back to the two cousins who were, as of now, graduates of the prestigious Ouran High School. "It shall be hard replacing you two," he said with a smile.

"But I picked out Watari Juniper," Tamaki said confused.

Ignoring the blonde at his side, Kyoya shook each senior's hand. "There will be certain…calm missing," he finished.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, called by Hunny-senpai, gave a smile. "We'll come back when we can Kyou-chan! Ne, Takashi?"

"Ah."

Kyoya gave a slow smile, calculating up the interest of college hosts visiting. The three before him shank slightly at the look. In a swirling mass of dark, another came up to their group.

"Fufufu," Umehito Nekozawa's voice chuckled. "Yes, those fun times shall be missed."

Tamaki yelped and Nekozawa chuckled again.

"Don't worry," the cloaked figure said. The comment sounded anything but that, it sounded something to be concerned about. "I have left you a parting gift. Losing a best friend is a terrible thing, but this is one thing most enjoyable to lose yourself to."

The cloaked figure disappeared into the crowd, Tamaki clutching onto Kyoya for dear life. "Don't dare leave me Kyoya!!"

"Tamaki-senpai, you're too loud," Haruhi Fujioka joined the group, speaking evenly.

The twins on either side of Haruhi burst out laughing at Tamaki's sudden depressed state. Other graduates seemed puzzled as they picked mushrooms out from their formal suits. Really, that Tamaki. There was no corner to hide in and keep those troublesome mushrooms out of people's ways.

"Congratulations," Kyoya said simply. His eyes glinted suddenly at Haruhi. "You will be returning next year?"

The question was anything but a question and Haruhi found herself nodding at that look. "I already said I'd stay Kyoya-senpai," the girl masquerading as a boy replied, defending her sudden nod. Kyoya's lips stretched upwards at the reply before snapping his head back to the current conversation. Haruhi shivered. He remembered her saying that perfectly well, but Tamaki would be overjoyed. Sure enough, it knocked Tamaki off of his depressed state.

"My precious daughter! I'm so glad you're choosing to stay with your father! You must help me keep mother around, I fear the worst with that…that—"

"Really. Don't buy into whatever he told you." Really, do not, Kyoya thought. Otherwise the blonde would never stop squishing him in that unsightly way. He rubbed his forehead and looked over across the expanse of formal wear. He caught sight of what he was looking for. A flash of copper colored hair stood out against the crowd.

"Come on Kyoya!" Tamaki clung onto his arm. "Something like that is scary!"

Kyoya sniffed. "Horrible things will happen and good things will happen in the future. It's something that is easily predictable."

The Hitachiin twins began 'talking' to each other with their hands, bored with Kyoya talking. They grinned behind his back.

"He could have said either good or bad things will happen to you and both would be true Tamaki. It's a load of superstitious nonsense. I will believe in the realities, facts, calculations, and probabilities. There is always a random factor in every equation, but you can guess the probability of the random factor. More or less, anyway."

"Quit sounding so high on the horse Ohtori."

The group turned, curious to the intruder. The twins and cousins each shared looks with their counterparts before turning back to Kyoya. Haruhi seemed confused. However, Tamaki bristled.

"Don't talk to Kyoya that way! He may have no idea of how truly horrible and real Nekozawa's words become, but Kyoya is still my best friend!"

The copper haired male let loose a scornful laugh. The emerald eyes snapped attention from Kyoya to Tamaki and back. "Best friend?"

"Congratulations," Kyoya said simply. "I hear you were top of your class this year and reached your goal."

"That's right," the boy snapped. His eyes hadn't left Kyoya. "I'm not going to be polite about it either."

Kyoya dipped his head down. "I wish you the best of luck then…Isao."

"That's Sonoda to you, Ohtori," the boy hissed, emerald eyes narrowed.

"Ah," Hunny said suddenly. "Sonoda, it's nice to see you! Tell your mother I enjoyed the pieces she played last week, ne?"

The entire demeanor of Isao Sonoda changed as he turned to Hunny. "Yes, I'll do so," he replied softly. He smiled, eyes shut. "She enjoys hearing feedback. Which pieces did you like?"

As Hunny rambled off the pieces he enjoyed; the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi looked on in shock. Isao Sonoda just screamed politeness to the core while earlier he had no problem…hating Kyoya Ohtori. This fact didn't seem to faze Kyoya himself. If anything, Kyoya sighed resignedly and watched Isao talking to Hunny.

"Mitsukuni," Mori spoke up. "The mizu piece."

Isao smiled. "Ah," his soft voice said again. "Bamboo Mizu. That is one of mother's favorites to play. It is a difficult one to manage."

Hunny and Mori nodded as one. "I remember," Hunny said. "It certainly sounded very difficult. Have you tried playing it?"

"He's completely different," Hikaru whispered to Karou. Karou nodded and the pair made furtive glances to Kyoya. "What the hell _did_ he do? Did Kyoya really—"

"Continue that and you'll find out how well I carry out my word," Kyoya interrupted the whisper.

The twins shuddered. Haruhi stayed confused, if not more than before. Tamaki was long gone, out of a loop he never thought was there. The three talking about music pieces didn't catch wind of the side conversation or the threat.

"Yes," the copper haired boy seemed suddenly bashful. "I can play the piece passably well, not near how well mother plays it."

"Wow," Hunny exclaimed. "That's excellent Sonoda!"

A chuckle came from behind Isao Sonoda. The boy turned about to see his mother and father. His father had longer hair than his son, straight graying ebony pulled into a neat bow. Isao's mother had bright red hair gently twisted down to midback, her height diminutive and slender. Obviously, Isao had inherited more off of his mother's side of genetics. His hair may not be in ringlets like his mothers, but it had a fluffy quality to its straightness as if wanting to do something. He was slender, a sort of feminine appeal to his appearance.

"Now, now," his mother said softly. "Isao is modest with his talents."

Kyoya nodded in agreement off to the side. More confusion spun around Tamaki's head. Hikaru, Karou, and Haruhi weren't far behind Tamaki.

"Yes," his father said with a deep voice. It was deep and rumbling, pleasant to hear its tone but most there weren't expecting the deep voice. "Isao is undeniably the best," his slow deep voice said. "However, his talent is not nearly showcased as it should be. Next year should change that."

The mother nodded, her red hair shining in the light. "Every senior must perform and showcased in the senior recitals. I look most forward to Isao's senior recital."

"Mother, I won't be that great compared," Isao began.

"Nonsense Isao," her soft voice said. Isao let his mother's words stand, not attempting to downplay his talents again. "Ah," she said suddenly as she caught sight of Kyoya nearby. "Kyoya-kun. How have you been?"

Isao glared from behind his mother, watching the new conversation carefully. Kyoya smiled. "I've been well, Kotoko-san."

Haruhi jolted at the name. Kotoko Sonoda chirped out a small laugh. "Oh silly Kyoya-kun, you know you can still call me Koto-chan—even if you only started that by accident and then to annoy your brothers. I remember how—"

"I apologize for the interruption but I would prefer to call you Kotoko-san right now," Kyoya said politely.

Kotoko's eyes softened. "I understand Kyoya-kun. But don't you disappear on me forever," she said and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kyoya stiffened and Kotoko removed her hand. "Both Amanuma and I miss you."

Kyoya gave a smile to Kotoko. "As always, Kotoko-san, you are free to call me at anytime."

Kotoko shook her head at this, sharing a look with her husband. Isao put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "Shall we move on mother," he asked politely enough. However, his emerald eyes narrowed at Kyoya from behind Kotoko.

"I don't want to keep you Kotoko-san, Amanuma-san," Kyoya said. "Please. I must be attending to other things soon anyway."

Isao rolled his eyes as Kyoya glanced down at his wristwatch in clear dismissal to the Sonoda family. They gave their farewells and moved away and across the room. "Now," Kyoya said. "I must attend to my father. Remember your word," he threatened upon leaving.

The twins shivered again. "Okay," Tamaki said. "Why am I the only one confused?! Does this have something to do when I asked Isao to become a host freshman year? He's polite to a fault! Even in declining my superb offer! How dare he treat Kyoya as such!"

Hunny and Mori shared a look. Hunny looked to the twins.

"We're not allowed to say," Karou said. "We gave Kyoya our word when we agreed to be involved in the Host Club."

"What? Mother's keeping secrets from meeee!!"

"Well," Hunny began. "We didn't give our word for the entire Sonoda family, only one member and one event. Isao and Kyou-chan were best friends until the second year of middle school."

Tamaki blinked and replayed Isao and Kyoya's conversation in his head. Was this why Isao scoffed at 'best friends'? "Then…why aren't they friends now? Best friends should be forever Hunny-senpai! We should get them back together!"

Hunny shook his head. Mori did the same. The twins spoke up.

"Impossible Tono. Not if the gossips are correct."

Hikaru added on, "He may have actually done it."

Karou shook his head and said, "Kyoya is only cruel when it comes to his entertainment."

"I doubt he did it," Huni said with a scowl at the twins. The twins gulped. "Kyou-chan wasn't always so cold, ne Takashi?"

Mori nodded at Huni's statement.

"What did Kyoya do?!"

"Can't tell," three voices said together.

"Ah." Mori nodded.

"GAAAAHHHH!! MOTHERRR!! YOU'RE SO CRUEL!" Tamaki whined loudly. "Why would he not tell me?!"

"Because you're loud Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi stated. "I don't know what happened but it doesn't seem something Kyoya-senpai wants the world to know."

"Kyoya can trust me with anything!" The blonde was defiant in this statement and then paused. He gasped. "Nekozawa's curse upon me! I'm going to loose Kyoya to this horrible secret!"

"Tama-chan," Hunny spoke up. "He said it was enjoyable to loose yourself to. It sounded like it was good news for Kyou-chan. I think he blames himself too much and needs to loose himself in something much better, cleaner for the soul."

"Naaah," the twins chorused. "This is boring talk! Kyoya would never let us know about it anyway! Haruhi! Come with us!"

"Hey," Haruhi complained loudly. Tamaki took after the twins, dragging his precious 'daughter' away.

Hunny turned to Mori beside him. "It's sad to see Isao and Kyou-chan still like this, isn't it Takashi? I can't say I knew Kyou-chan in middle school but I know that event was a shocked hush over everyone. I think I can remember Kyou-chan being happy, but I'm never sure. It seems so long ago. I hope they can start up their friendship again someday Takashi. It would be good to see that. Perhaps being in the same class will be good."

Mori nodded.

"Ah, their class will have another person. I forgot! The Suoh International Scholarship! It's every other year! Ohhh! The year before us had Emil Fleischer from Germany, remember? He was interesting. I wonder who it will be this year! It's a pity we won't be here to met them."

Mori shrugged and Hunny beamed.

"Well, like I told Kyou-chan, we can come back next year! Let's go Takashi!"

With these final words, Mori and Hunny walked off, having graduated and leaving the Ouran High School Host Club. To every ending is a new beginning however, so let the new year begin.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Meeting the Suou International Scholarship Student **

"Are you sure you don't need anything else? You do have the plane tickets, don't you?"

Aged brown eyes suddenly glared evenly at the traveling girl, forgetting any worry from a faint second ago. The girl nodded slightly, her own eyes simply glazed over at her mother's usual antics.

"Deodorant? Shampoo? Plenty of underwear?"

Sighing slightly, the traveler shifted her feet, taking her eyes off of her mother and out the airport's large glass window. Her green gaze darted back, looking to her other entourage.

"Mom, she'll be fine. We're getting tired of standing here," a younger girl snapped out and then promptly shut her mouth from saying anymore.

The eldest male of the crowd chuckled as the youngest fiercely agreed with his sister. "Are both of you so eager to have Melanie leave?"

"Yeah!" The youngest boy spoke up. "All we ever hear about and talk about lately is her trip!"

"Cory!" The mother toned, immediately forcing a lecture upon the misshapen boy. Her lecture was long awaited with how tense her body was from varying levels of stress. The car ride up to the airport had not been a pleasant one.

The traveler let a small smile wisp across her lips, watching her family's antics. Gaze then went inward, an almost empty joy at her leaving. Despite her silence among family, it was a familiar and comfortable routine.

It wasn't the unfamiliar she disliked; it was the fear of betrayal to her mother's expectations. She loved the unfamiliar, the open humor, and many weird, quirky, and odd things that came with. Her mother highly disapproved, bordering on the edge of hate, of this from her eldest daughter. Forcing to be of her mother's highest expectations was impossible and a goal she had been striving for years.

A failing goal she had long given up on. Now was her moment of action. Japan had always pecked her top interest for quite some time now. A trip away from her mother's expectations to find her own self was exactly what she needed. It helped her mother's pride with the trip practically handed to her as well and it was to further her view of the world as a part of her schooling.

Her senior year was her last year, her classmates be damned. Save for her few friends. Most found her too much an oddity, two personalities clashing. It was her last year of supposed freedom before the world pressed down upon her, much as her mother had done most of her life.

She had her father to thank. He had pressed the positive points to her mother, allowing this for her. He never openly admitted to anything but she knew he had always frowned at the treatment she received. Her younger siblings were practically forfeit from their mother's expectations because they fit to them for the most part.

"This is my time," she spoke.

"What?" Cory snapped at someone other than his disapproving mother. "Your time to leave?"

She nodded at the question, stepping forward slightly to put her mother's attention back on herself. "Don't worry mom, you can always call."

She flinched inwardly at any future calls from her mother, fearing a disapproving call from her on some such silly matter her mother deemed important.

"And the Suoh family will be taking care of me. The man in charge of the prestigious school, him. He's meeting me on the other end and I can find my way about before then. Tickets, money, a book to read. And I DO have common knowledge to guide me."

"Do you?" Her mother snapped.

She sighed. "I love you too mother dearest."

Although her tone was sincere, her mother's face contorted at the sentence. No girl her age would speak like that in today's times to their mother.

"See you at the end of the school year Melanie. I'll send you pictures."

The traveler nodded at her sister's last statement, looking forward to her future e-mails from her. "I'll miss the two of you. Grow up some while I'm gone Cory."

"I am! I'll be taller than you when you get back. And then I'll win the guessing game."

She arched her eyebrow at her little brother. "You still look seven to me."

He scowled at the statement but said nothing to change it. He knew that most people thought he was half of his real age. Melanie and Cory had made it a personal game to get people to guess his age. None had ever been less than five years off. All guesses younger than his true fourteen.

"Well," she drew out slowly. "I guess I'm off."

There was nothing for a moment, just her and her family staring at one another. She waited for the typical family departure, wishing and knowing it would not happen.

"Get going then," her mother said. "And don't you let me hear of any misbehaving."

**To Be Considered Lucky**

"Are you Miss Lady Scott?"

Blinking once to the question, the traveler eyed the stewardess holding a large flashing sign bearing her name. Eyeing the flashes of it warily, she glanced back up.

"And what if I were Miss Lady Scott?"

Her hand deftly clicked the switch upon the side of the electronic sign. It stopped flashing.

"I am. I'll turn it back on for Suoh when I arrive."

The stewardess beamed, handing her the sign. "So I was right. No one over here has any pictures of you," she said in hushed tones. "The press is making such a large deal out of this. Suoh is an international man, but his mother disapproves of such things. Major conflict and interest in the Suoh family. You're so lucky to have him take you in."

"Oh? I didn't even think I had a chance at coming here in the first place. So this whole trip is all lucky."

She smiled at Melanie. "For your one moment of luck, you certainly got it. A free trip to another country, a free school year, a free stay to the rich Suohs, and the experience and opportunities that come attached to it all."

**All Hail the Flashy Sign!**

Mingling upon her exit, the traveler weaved her way easily among the crowd, finding her way to the cameras easily. None paid her any mind as she sat on a nearby bench to flip with meaningless purpose through a travel book. She studied the people they surrounded and knew at once it was the Suoh family.

The paparazzi went into a sudden flashing frenzy as the unmistakable Suoh males of the family hurried to greet the flashing sign. Melanie smiled as they became awkward at the situation, the sign attached to the backpack of another female American traveler. A much older female. Not at all likely to be the Suoh International Scholarship Student the pair was waiting for. Gathering her things, she stood next to an aged lady who made a tut-tut noise at the event.

"Idiots, aren't they?"

The elder lady turned her head sharply at Melanie's voice and a smile nearly twitched upon her lips.

"You have no right being here to say that," the elder woman snapped at her. "Foreigners are not wanted or needed among the Suoh family. Especially around those two."

"Hm. Well, we both agree that they are idiots. Should we pay them back and leave now?"

The elder lady stood for a while. A smirking smile grew and she turned around to march her way out of the airport. "Keep pace."

Melanie smiled, glancing back to make a three-fingered salute at the mob behind her. The blonde haired boy caught the motion, eyes growing wide at his grandmother leading the foreign girl away. Winking, she blew a kiss and disappeared with a weave back into the crowd.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**I Like Your Calculating Eyes, Says the Lover of Weirdness and Oddities**

"Kyoyaaaaa!!" A voice wailed out loudly from up the extravagant stairs. "She's not affecteeeeed! How can my good charm fail??"

Melanie blinked at the conceded voice yelling into a cell phone as she continued her way up the stairs. This boy was a child. Her lips twisted upward. A very amusing one.

"Of course I have charm! I am the King of the Host Club!"

There was a sudden pause and a loud dramatic gasp. Along with a very sound 'thud'. "YOU saw the PICTURES!!" The wail sounded out.

"Well," the blonde haired boy said much calmer and with admiration. "I think she's actually on my Grandmother's good side. Anyone on her good side is a very admirable feat! Not to mention she is a foreigner to top off the impossible. Perhaps Grandmother will lighten up on me with her around.

"Thank you Kyoya!" His sudden spat of excited nature came forward once more. "I shall appease you for your help!" A sudden fit of outburst followed after a pause. "Don't want it?! What's wrong with my idea of a gift??"

The voice turned grim and almost fearful. "Ulterior motives. For a mother you are not very kind. What would Haruhi think?"

Melanie stepped casually from around the corner, blinking at the large paintings on the hallway walls. This side of the house must have been in use by mostly the youngest Suoh. Knowing she made no sound on the plush carpet, she edged her way behind the blonde head. The voice on the other side of the phone was heard now, if a bit muffled.

Deftly, she picked the cell phone from the blonde's hands, eyes regarding his shout with unheard laughter.

"Don't shout," the even tone came in tense. "You're like a child, always needing someone to tend to you. Even my brothers were amazed that I could keep the Host Club up financially."

Melanie half listened to the voice, ignoring the blonde as so to relish his silent protests with more zeal. Her eyes caught onto the paintings on the wall.

"You know, I think I like your calculating eyes," she remarked. She turned to see the blonde's open shock as his face slammed onto the floor, muttering something about imminent death. "Yes," she nodded in agreement to her own statement. "I much like it."

"I take it you are Melanie Alexander Scott," the voice stated. "Born on the superstitious day of Friday the thirteenth in the month of May, seventeen years ago. The same Melanie Alexander Scott whom has two younger siblings. The sister of fifteen, name Amber Lynne Scott, and brother of fourteen, name Cory Wessel Scott. Parents, Arthur Allan Scott and Nancy Jo Scott, marriage of almost twenty years. Congratulations. You have attended St—"

"Fine first impression. However, I believe you are trying to hard."

"So deaaaaaaad!!" Wailed a forlorn voice from the floor, tugging increasing on her pants.

Melanie eyed the blonde with a raise of the eyebrow. His antics halted for a moment as he regarded her.

"Your type of calculating only goes so far," she informed the person on the phone before snapping it shut.

The blonde fumbled for the cell phone as it was tossed for his head. He stared at the girl in disbelief as she stared at the paintings. It seemed he was torn between emotions. Fearful for her well being—against fear of the repercussions of Kyoya—against his awe at her brave or stupid words to Kyoya.

"He'll be curious," Melanie spoke out loud. "He'll want to study me for that. He'll make it all that more entertaining. An oddity," she finished with relish.

Her gaze met the blonde's and she smiled warmly. "I love the weird and odd."

Melanie closed her eyes with a deep breath. She was beginning to like her trip to Japan already, feeling rather playful without her disapproving mother eyeing her every moment.


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE  
**

**American Public: I Can Get Ready By Myself You Morons**

The girl hummed slightly, scouring the kitchen for breakfast.

"Miss Lady Scott. Just tell us what breakfast you wish and we can prepare it."

The lady seemed annoyed, a couple of others behind her sharing the same annoyance. Melanie gazed over at them.

"Is Miss Lady Scott incompetent of preparing her own breakfast?"

"No no!" Came the rushed answer. "But you are the guest of the Suoh Family!"

"So," Melanie paused. "The guest must be comfortable?"

"Yes yes!"

The traveler turned abruptly back to her former actions, taking down a bowl from a glass cupboard. "Then I make my own breakfast."

"Finally. Someone whom is not a pushover."

Melanie turned and smiled at the elder lady. "Good morning. I didn't think I'd see you for a while. Suoh-sama has been most busy since after I moved all my things in. I believe Tamaki has been doing something for the opening of some school club."

The elder lady snorted.

"I already looked over the club information packet and figure I'll try out for volleyball. It's my favorite back home. It'd be interesting if I could test try the Kendo Club just to try it, for something new to learn during the year. I'm not sure I want to try out for any of the music ones. It's more of a small pastime of nearly eight years to meddle with the clarinet. Who knows?" Melanie finished with a shrug. "I like keeping busy and involved. All the different people. This school is much larger than mine. I'm sure I cannot play volleyball, softball; play clarinet for marching, pep, and concert band; go out for speech and do both the fall musical and spring play."

The elder lady grinned broadly. "I like you. You know hard work and enjoy it. My son and grandson are pure idiots."

"Hm," Melanie toned noncommittally, pouring milk onto her cold cereal. "I don't know about your son but I do so enjoy watching your grandson's antics."

"Hey!" The said grandson burst inside the room, face indigent. "You are the one who taunted Kyoya. He—Grandmother!"

His face beamed at the sight of the elderly lady, striding forward to embrace her. She promptly step-sided the attempt and Tamaki turned to face her, as if expecting it.

"Foolish boy!" She snapped.

Melanie munched on her cold cereal and frowned. Shouldn't the two be getting along better than this? They were family. She decided an intervene would be a good choice.

"Tamaki, do you have any popcorn?"

A bowl of steaming buttery popcorn suddenly appeared before her. She blinked at it. "Um, thank you?"

The servant lady smirked at the confusion, her game against the traveler complete as she managed to usurp Melanie's disregard for her career. "Anything to please a guest of the Suoh family, Miss Lady Scott."

"Melanie," the girl replied sourly as she realized what had occurred. Dismissing the unimportant loss, she turned to the more prominent 'game' before her.

Tamaki had uncharacteristically fallen silent, his grandmother grousing over his failings. She wanted to yell at the elder lady to stop it, to tell her what it did to one's mental thoughts. She felt withdrawn, however, as the elderly lady she had befriended—of a sort—was acting much like her mother.

"In any case," she started up. "I think I would like a pause on the traumatic movie. Popcorn Tamaki?"

She shook the bowl of popcorn, which Tamaki obligated himself to a small handful under his grandmother's claims of not disrespecting the wish of a proper guest. His face twitched slightly as she said proper.

Then she began yelling at him for daring to eat popcorn for breakfast. Melanie smiled grimly as she realized exactly how similar this picture was.

"Pardon me, Suoh-san."

Melanie cocked her head slightly as the elder lady turned toward her and smiled warmly. "Both Tamaki and I planned on preparing for school this morning, early so that he may help me get my bearings. As much as I like you, time is not as friendly."

The elder lady grunted, backing off her demeaning posture to the blonde haired boy as she did so. "Keep busy," she said strictly. "And do tell me how it goes today."

Melanie smiled wider. "Will do. I'll make you a plate of S-Mac as my cousins have dubbed it. The one I told you about earlier."

The lady nodded with a smile. "The one with tuna, I remember." She looked over then at the once beaming servant lady and laughed at her face. "I like you," she repeated before her departure.

Tamaki whirled on her to say something and then promptly forgot as he realized something. "Grandmother never snapped at me as she usually does. When she leaves the room," he added quickly to solve Melanie's questioning look.

"Hm," was the only reply given. Then suddenly, Melanie turned her eyes on him and beamed. "Better make sure your grandmother does not think me a liar Tamaki or think of you as a liar." She winked.

After a moment, Tamaki burst into a flurry of action.

"Your uniform!"

She blinked down to see yellow puffs of an elaborate dress.

"I'm public," she stated.

"Father and I have already sent the servants out to buy various supplies," he informed her. "You did not really bring as much as a fine girl should."

She raised an eyebrow at the speedy blonde. "Fine girl?"

"Anyways, those are all waiting for you in your secondary room."

She shook her head. She had not been aware that there was a secondary room. She knew there was a personal bathroom for her own use, proper with Tamaki the only other occupant in this house. His father and grandmother were in the main house. The ways of these people had yet not to amuse her.

"Tamaki. No dress."

"It's the uniform! You must wear the—"

"Accepted and impersonal and non-unique piece of clothing. I'm public," she stated once more.

The blonde gave her a befuddled look. "All schools wear uniforms."

"American public," she corrected. "And if this is the uniform of your school, I do have to worry about the integrity of the male mind."

Tamaki blinked. Melanie raised a brow. "You wear this uniform. I _really_ do have to worry about the integrity of the male mind after finding out this piece of information."

Grand laughter echoed across the kitchen. "MY LORD!! She rightly questions your mind on video tape." A pause before a unified shout. "We must show Haruhi the truth!"

A voice chuckled at the door. Melanie sighed at the distraction before brightening at the one whom issued the chuckle.

"MY DAUGHTER!!"

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" The two red heads rushed out the door, camera held high. "We thank you!" Their faces grinned upon her.

Melanie tilted her head to the side and grinned back at their antics. Odd pair. Even twins were two separate people. She frowned at her dislike of the pair who pulled off an antic she liked.

"If it isn't Melanie Alexander Scott."

She sighed, going back to her cereal. "You missed my début."

His eyebrow rose over rectangular glasses. "Not so. Difficult feat of befriending Tamaki's grandmother. Though not as impossible as some believe."

Melanie snorted. "As anyone's debut is, it is at birth. The only debut anyone ever discusses is when they became open to the public eye, such as movie actors or singers. The one time the debuts clash together is in times such as you and your friends. Because of whom you were born under."

He allowed a pause, snapping his fingers to the servant lady, a glass of orange juice soon appearing to his hand. His smile became somewhat grim. "Interesting. Though, expectations are high under those conditions."

"Expectations are high no matter the conditions. Because," she slowed for effect, "they can never be reached."

She sipped the remaining milk in her bowl, setting it down carefully.

"Ones of personal expectations mean more, however, and the pleasure is worth the never-ending chase."

His mouth tweaked ups in the slightest. "Is it?"

"Speaking of which, what are the repercussions of forgoing the uniform?" She leaned forward toward him as she spoke. His face grew stoic quickly, straightening up in his chair. Melanie glanced sidelong at him. "Perhaps if I could fit in one of those." She gestured to his uniform. "Anything but that heinous dress."

She leaned back, tapping her chin slightly and then grinned. "I'll forgo both uniforms all together. They're too unified and I came here for the opposite reasons. Mod-80 sounds like fun today. I do have Manic Monday repeating in my head. It is a sign."

Her finger pointed solemnly upwards as she nodded.

"I must not forget the Dr Pepper," she noted to herself as she disappeared up the stairs.


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Melanie's Personal Tour Guide, Kyo-kun**

"Come on, let's go." Melanie tugged her dark blue tote up under her arm, the Dr Pepper symbol obvious to all.

The twins whistled as one. "I like her."

Tamaki didn't seem as pleased. "Where is your beautiful dress? For a lady such as yourself—"

"Oh please. Lady," Melanie scoffed. "Don't call me 'lady' for I am not one. I am me, nothing more. My name or some form of nickname will suffice. And the dress is horrid."

The smaller one with short brown hair nodded in agreement. "True."

Tamaki wilted and the twins openly laughed to their 'lord's displeasure. "My very own daughter. How could you say such a thing?"

Melanie watched in blank silence and shrugged, leaving the room. Kyoya followed her out. Melanie glanced behind her and smiled slightly.

"You can shake your head at his antics," she told him. "It looks like you wish too. Or at mine." She tagged on the last quickly. "For a place to cultivate the mind, it does not matter what the body wears. And your personal wants are going to be what you more tend to strive toward."

He side glanced at her and shook his head. "Not that simple at Ouran. Most of us will take up family businesses and keep up contacts from other families such as ours to stay on top."

"Top of what? One should be happy or at least pleased with what they do in their life."

Kyoya grinned, pushing up his glasses with a faint glint. "Tamaki."

Melanie frowned. "Huah?"

He paused for a second, calculating, and then shrugged. Turning toward her, he explained better—if in a way.

"My father displayed a want of tending to the son of Suoh. I had the same notion myself. Tamaki is…unpredictable. It was a challenge, being ready for any of his antics. He even dragged me into his Host Club idea. Tamaki is a frustrating featherhead but I found and still find I enjoy his presence, though I am still not quite sure why."

Melanie grinned and took a bouncing step forward, pulling the limo door open widely. Kyoya eyed her oddly as she mock bowed, gesturing for him to get inside. He sighed. "Very well."

"Frustrating featherhead," Melanie quipped the two words and then laughed, stepping in after Kyoya.

"I wonder when he'll notice, if at all." Her tone was not lost on Kyoya, whom ignored it. "Ah, we wouldn't leave a friend behind. Perhaps not such a frustrating featherhead but more? I did question the integrity of his mind," she trailed off to eye Kyoya as if to question his as well.

Kyoya seemed to stiffen, eyeing her more strongly. "Drive Kiyoshi."

Melanie squealed in delight as the limo started off. "You're worse than I am. I really like you."

Weird American.

"You realize you get to show me around the school now." Melanie grinned at him and Kyoya groaned. He found the odd antics reminded him of someone else. He frowned and glanced out the window as Melanie ran commentary on the passing scenery. Who did she remind him of?

**Or Lost Tour Guide?**

Melanie strolled inside the classroom, a full two minutes later than the rest of the class. "Sorry." Her tote bag was shifted back up. "My guide was dragged away by his friend a full thirty minutes ago."

"It's that girl!" Spoke up a girl of the class.

"What's with the outfit?"

"Is that the one girl?"

"Tamaki!" Came the sudden chorus of females. "Is that the girl under the Suoh International Scholarship?"

"Quiet everyone," called out the teacher. The balding male turned toward Melanie. "Would you be Scott Melanie?"

"Melanie please." Her voice was even, her monotone cords placed out evenly.

"Melanie. Please wear the proper dress tomorrow." Never, thought Melanie. "Now, do enlighten us with an introduction."

There was a pause, a mixture of disbelief on her appearance and approval upon it, all eyes curious.

"Greetings and hello to all, I am Melanie Alexander Scott. I will be seventeen soon. I weight 130-ish pounds, a fairly decent amount. The conversion factor fails me at the moment. Oh, blood type. You people like your blood type. I don't know mine off the top of my head; it is not that large of a deal back home. I'll say I'm…AB." She shrugged the statement away. "I like being involved with various activities and hope there is clubs and teams I can join here that I would not be able to back home."

A group of boys narrowed their eyes and laughed to themselves. "Team?"

"Are you staying in Tamaki's house?" A girl said rudely.

Melanie nodded. "The Suoh family has taken me in for the year. It reminds me of home strangely enough."

Several girls glared. Melanie cocked her head slightly, side glancing over toward Tamaki. He seemed itchy, not sure of what to do. Then she noticed Kyoya a few rows from him, over by the classroom door. "Kyo-kun, you should finish that tour of mine that your frustrating featherhead interrupted."

Kyoya smirked slightly at Tamaki's sudden peppering of questions. He nodded. Several girls breathed sighs of relief. Melanie sat on the opposite side of the room from the two, second chair from the back.


End file.
